


love me (perhaps I do)

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I JUST LOVE LIN MANUEL MIRANDA OKAY, I'm not tagging correctly bc it's literally the musical but w solely Nina and Benny parts, LISTEN TO THIS MUSICAL BYE, M/M, basically ao3 is where I post my dumb ideas and shit lmao, i wrote this to get my Benny/Nina and cake feelings OUT, im sorry this is so bad, in the heights!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically In The Heights with Cake instead of Benny and Nina. The musical version is like, way cuter and way better, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me (perhaps I do)

**Author's Note:**

> here's a character list:  
> Benny- Calum  
> Nina- Luke  
> Usnavi- Ashton  
> Vanessa- Bryana  
> Sonny- Michael  
> and then there's graffiti Pete but he ain't important
> 
> also I'm sorry if this confuses any of you that's why you need to listen to this musical

Calum walked into Ashton's small pop-up shop, which has the best coffee in the Heights.

"Calum!" His best friend greets.

"Yo! Let me get a-"

"Milky Way, _Daily News_ , _Post_ , and your boss' coffee?"

"You know me so well," He grins. Ashton simply rolls his eyes in response.

Bryana, the girl Ash has been crushing on forever, suddenly enters the store. "Ashton, hit me with the good stuff."

"What's up?" Calum asks her. She seems pretty stressed.

"Just some problems with my security deposit shit," Bryana shrugs. "Hopefully Mr. Johnson can figure it out."

Ashton gives them both their orders. "Here you guys go."

"Thanks Ash," She says, smiling.

"Anything for you, Bryana," He blushes.

Calum mutters, "Jesus Christ, just ask her out," which earns him a kick in the shin from his friend.

As the girl turns to leave she says, "Oh hey, did you guys hear that Luke's coming back today?"

"Really? It feels like ages since we last saw him," Ashton says.

Calum thinks back to his high school days, in which he spent a great amount of time admiring Luke Hemmings from afar. He was adorable. Not only that, but intelligent too. It's no wonder why he got into Stanford. Someone as smart as him would never like someone as dumb as Calum. Especially since after high school he ended up working for Luke's dad's taxi service.

No, he would never be good enough for someone like that.

"Yeah, it'll be good to see him again," Calum says, exiting the shop.

\-----

Luke steps into Washington Heights with a heavy heart. Despite his sorrows, he manages to give a convincing smile to all his old neighbors. God, why does it feel like lifetimes since he's been home? It was only a year.

He gets increasingly nervous as he approaches his home. Attempting to soothe his anxieties, Luke takes a deep breath. How is he supposed to tell his parents? They'll be so disappointed in him, and he's letting them dow-

"Hold up a minute, Luke?!" A voice suddenly interrupts his thoughts.

"Calum, hey!" He smiles. "Where are my parents?"

"They're on their way. It's good to see your face, by the way."

"You too. Anyway, I better get going..."

"Wait, you used to run your dad's dispatch, right?" Calum asks.

"Um, yeah. Once or twice, maybe," He says.

"Watch the technique, then!" Calum says something about a bus accident and some traffic on the streets. Luke finds his excitement pretty cute. "Everyone, we got a special guest back from out west. Luke Hemmings, say hello!"

"Hello," Luke greets. "Anyways, I better find my parents. Thanks for the welcome home."

"Anytime, Luke," He says. The blonde begins walking away, but Calum suddenly asks, "Why don't you wait here with me?"

He stops walking, and thinks it over. "Uh...alright. Why not?"

Before Calum can indulge in his simple victory, Luke's parents appear from around the corner. Shit.

Luke turns to face him. "Sorry to cut this short. I'll see you later to make up for it? We can catch up."

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll see you." He waves goodbye to the blonde.

Luke takes a deep breath, and prepares himself to break the news that will surely devastate his parents.

\-----

Calum walks into the store for the second time that day. He finds Ashton and their mutual friend, Michael, celebrating something.

"What's going on guys?" He asks.

"Ashton finally got a date with Bryana!" Michael cheers.

"Are you serious?!" Calum asks. "Congrats bro, I knew you could do it." He pats Ashton's shoulder.

"Actually...Michael did it," He says, sheepishly.

Michael smiles smugly. "You're all welcome."

Calum rolls his eyes. "At least she said yes. Even if Michael had to do it because you're too chicken."

Ashton elbows him in the side. "Fuck off."

"So where are you guys going?" He asks.

"We're going to that club you like so much tonight," The curly haired boy says. "Feel free to join. I might need moral support, anyways."

"Alright, see you later then," Calum says.

\-----

Luke had to get away from his dad. He was so upset with him and it was just too...overwhelming.

The salon was his first choice of an escape. His old high school friend, Bryana, worked there. She was his first choice for comfort. However, Daniela, the salon's owner, was quite overwhelming with all her gossip...then she mentioned Stanford and...

It was just too much. All he really wanted was to forget it all.

Luke walks alone until he eventually spots Calum on the curb. "Calum!" He shouts.

"Oh, hey Luke. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Mind if I join you?" He asks.

"'Course not, sit." They sit together on the curb for a few minutes, neither of them uttering a word. The awkward silence is unbearable.

Luke clears his throat. "Y'know, when I was a kid, I used to think we lived at the top of the world. In my mind, the world was just a subway map, and the 1/9 climbed a dotted line to home. Isn't that silly?"

"There's no nine train now," Calum states.

He feels embarrassed for sharing his childhood thoughts. "Right. Well, do you have any memories you'd like to share?"

Calum nods eagerly. "Come with me." They stand and walk down the street until they reach the old fire hydrant on the corner.

"Oh my god, I remember this! The fire hydrant you opened every summer," Luke recalls.

"Yeah," Calum chuckles. "I would hear the sirens and sprint until I got to your dad's dispatch window."

"You were such a troublemaker," Luke laughs.

"Luckily I never got in trouble with the fire department, thanks to your dad. He'd let me hide, and then you'd be there inside."

He sighs. "Life was easier then..."

"Luke, everything is easier when you're home. The days seem clearer when you're here, or is it me? Maybe, uh...maybe that's just me," Calum says as he rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, anyways! Here's Bennett Park. Do you remember-"

"Of course I remember," He gasps. "I'd see you and Ashton listening to the radio with the volume high as I walked home from studying."

"I always wished you'd stay and hang out with us for once, but you were always studying late. Hey, it paid off at least! Everyone's so proud."

"Don't say that..."

"What's wrong?" Calum asks, concerned.

"It's just...I never knew what I wanted to be when I got older. I've always been indecisive, so I thought if I worked as hard as I could I'd figure it out eventually. But I didn't. Then an opportunity to go to Stanford came along, and I thought I'd find the answer there."

"But you didn't," Calum finishes. Luke shakes his head, and looks as if he's about to cry.

"I dropped out. So please, don't say you're proud of me when I'm so lost."

"Well, then can I just say...I couldn't get my mind off you all day," Calum confesses. "Now listen to me, you may think you're lost, but when you find your way again you'll change the world, Luke. And when that happens, the neighborhood will brag and say we knew you way back when."

Luke's heart soars at Calum's kind words. "Wow. Thank you, Cal. You're so sweet."

He smiles softly at the smaller boy. "Like I said, anytime."

\-----

The sun is going down now, and Calum is closing up the dispatch window as Luke's dad enters. "Hi sir, just came to close up."

"Thank you, Calum. Before you go, I have a bit of news to break, though."

"What's going on, sir?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm selling the taxi service to pay for Luke's tuition. Which means..."

"I-I'm fired? What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, but I need the money. Please try to understand. And also, I heard that you've been seeing my son?"

"Well, I really like him, but I'm not sure-"

"Let me warn you, Calum, that you can never be apart of my family. Luke does not need a...distraction like you in his life. Do not see him."

"But sir-"

"Have a good night, Calum."

Calum leaves in a fit of anger, and heads to the club to meet with Ashton.

\-----

"Here's to getting fired!" Calum yells, taking a shot.

"You're killing the mood," Ashton says.

"Fine. Here's to finally getting Bryana."

"Thanks, man," He grins.

"Speaking of which though, who's that dude she's dancing with?"

"I don't know, some dude."

"'Some dude'? She's trying to make you jealous, that's messed up," Calum says, downing another drink.

"Jealous? I ain't jealous! I could take on any of these guys." Calum rolls his eyes as Ashton walks towards the dance floor. Then the source of his anger appears.

"Calum? Can we take a walk outside?" Luke asks, looking timid. He hates that the boy is afraid of talking to him, but-no. He's mad at Luke. His tuition is what got him unemployed, after all.

"Ah look, the boy who cost us our jobs today."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know...I'm gonna make it right!" The blonde pleads.

"A toast to the end of all I know!" Calum shouts, drinking again.

"You've had enough," Luke says.

"Says the one who has it all, hm?"

"That's not fair, Cal." He looks so small, so helpless-

"Well, why don't you run home to Daddy? He loves to remind me that I'll never be good enough for your family...for you..."

"Y-you don't even know me!" Luke protests. "I thought you were different!" He then runs off.

Calum's heart is heavy as he says, "Salud." He goes off in search of someone else to forget about Luke.

Before he can really let loose, the power goes out. People become frantic and start yelling out, including himself.

The whole club is in chaos, and outside is no different.

"What's going on?" Michael asks Graffiti Pete, the local, well, graffiti dude.

"Blackout. There are people looting and shooting in the streets, man! We gotta do something to distract 'em."

"I can't leave the store, Ashton asked me to guard it," Michael protests.

"Fine, gimme a light. I got some Roman candles. I'll be back."

Meanwhile, at the club, people see Pete's fireworks going off just as they manage to get the doors open. Calum makes it out of the mass of people and immediately begins searching for Luke. When he spots a tuft of blonde hair at the front of the crowd, he breaks into a sprint.

"Luke! There you are, thank god."

"I've gotta go, move."

"I can get you out of here tonight, wait."

"I don't need anything tonight! I can find my way home without you," He says, infuriated.

"Luke, please...I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

Calum pulls him in for a kiss as the last of the fireworks explode in the sky.

\-----

Calum wakes up to an alarm going off, in an unfamiliar bed.

He rubs his face, and looks over to see Luke, who's wide awake. Shit.

"Uh, hi," He says, feeling pretty awkward.

"Hey. Do...do you wanna talk about it?" Luke asks.

Calum nods. "I'm really sorry about everything that happened last night. I didn't mean to get mad at you, honestly. What your dad said just...made me angry."

"I forgive you...even if what you said did hurt. But it was mostly the alcohol talking," The younger boy shrugs.

He grips his hand. "No, it's still my fault. I'm sorry for hurting you, Luke. I would never want to do that to you."

Luke smiles softly. "Thank you, Calum. Are...are you sorry about last night?"

"What do you mean?"

He gestures to his body. "This...and the kiss...and everything."

"Never," Calum says instantly, and kisses him.

Suddenly Luke's dad yells from downstairs. "Luke!"

He sighs. "Sorry about him. What did he say to you yesterday that made you upset?"

"Like I said at the club, that I'll never be good enough for your family or you. He warned me not to see you."

Luke rolls his eyes. "That's such bullshit. Don't worry about it, I promise that I'll stay with you no matter what he says."

Calum smiles. "I promise too. I will be there for you."

"Well, we better get dressed. My parents will throw a fit if I don't join them for breakfast."

\-----

"Good morning, Luke. Nice of you to join us. Where were you last night?" His father interrogates.

The blonde sighs. "I was at the club, and then the black-"

"Hang on, is that Calum?!" _Let the shouting commence_ , Luke thinks.

"H-hi sir," Calum says timidly, this close to making it out of the house. He should've been more careful.

"What are you doing here?" Luke's mother asks him. Luke and Calum both turn red. She makes a gasp of realization. "Oh..."

"Get out of my house immediately. I meant what I said, Calum. You will never be in this family," He says in a stone cold voice. Calum rapidly exits the house, trying not to make this situation any worse. Once he leaves, Luke's dad begins yelling at his son.

Before their argument starts spiraling out of control, Luke's mum yells, "Enough! I'm tired of listening to the two of you fight! Look, you need to let Luke have a life. You can't throw Calum out like that. You sound just like your father."

"I'm sorry, I just-" Her husband says.

"Damn right, you're sorry. Now, Luke, you lied to us about dropping out. We would do anything for you, so next time you have a problem, just come home! And leave Calum, take Calum; it doesn't matter, as long as you come home."

"Mom-"

"I'm going out! You two work this out, and when I come home things better be right between you two," She says, exiting the Hemmings house.

\-----

"Luke!" Calum calls out, seeing him leave his house.

"Hey," He smiles. "I...uh, have some news."

"Your dad hates me forever?" The brunette asks, assuming the worst.

"No, of course not. He actually warmed up to the idea of our relationship with a bit of convincing..."

"Relationship?" Calum asks with glee.

Luke giggles. "Yeah, if you want. You may not want to when I tell you..."

"Just tell me, then. Don't leave me waiting."

"I'm going back to Stanford. My dad's sacrificed so much for me, and I think I can do it this time. I go back on Labor Day."

"Oh my god, that's great, Luke. I know you can do it." He smiles fondly.

"Thanks for believing in me. I don't want to leave you, since I've kind of...fallen for you," Luke blushes.

"Me too," Calum grins. "I promise that I'll do my best to make it out west to California, okay? For now, we've got the summer."

"Right," Luke grins back.

"Don't forget about me when you leave town, though."

"I couldn't if I tried."

"I'll be waiting when you're gone. We'll both be pretty busy, so in case we drift apart-"

"Calum, don't say that."

"No, let me take this moment to say that you are gonna change the world someday. Even if I'm not with you, I know you will."

"And I know you will be with me. You don't have to worry, Cal, I'll be thinking of you every time the sun goes down," Luke says clutching his tan hands.

"And I'll think of you at the same time, Luke," Calum says, before kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gross
> 
> but if you somehow enjoyed this, thanks! if you want me to do more Broadway inspired fanfics (I probably will anyways bc why would I not do a Hamilton!AU) hmu on my twitter: @outerscott or wattpad: novocaineftcal
> 
> also I'm not a huge like theater kid (even tho I wish I was but IM SHY AND JUST NO) I just like listening to Broadway cast albums don't judge me


End file.
